


Demencia II

by Nande_chan



Series: Opium [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Crazy, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EL título viene porque me dieron una palabra: demencia. Y escribí dos drabbles con esa palabra, éste fue el segundo, que no tiene nada que ver con el otro y que bien pudo haberse llamado "Demencia" a secas, pero me gusta más el título con el II</p><p>Es un Light/Mikami, aunque muy ligerito. Traté de mantenerlo en el canon, por eso no pasa nada realmente.</p><p>Y bueno, ya saben, los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos y las sugerencias también.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Demencia II

**Author's Note:**

> EL título viene porque me dieron una palabra: demencia. Y escribí dos drabbles con esa palabra, éste fue el segundo, que no tiene nada que ver con el otro y que bien pudo haberse llamado "Demencia" a secas, pero me gusta más el título con el II
> 
> Es un Light/Mikami, aunque muy ligerito. Traté de mantenerlo en el canon, por eso no pasa nada realmente.
> 
> Y bueno, ya saben, los comentarios son siempre bien recibidos y las sugerencias también.

Él era una persona perfectamente normal. En las mañanas se vestía, desayunaba y tomaba el metro para llegar a su trabajo. Atendía sus casos, asistía a sus jefes y compañeros, daba consultas a clientes potenciales y estaba convencido de aquellos que debían de ir a la cárcel, de los que tenían que morir y de los que eran totalmente inocentes. Después se retiraba al gimnasio, dependiendo del día de la semana, y su jornada concluía escribiendo un par de nombres memorizados durante el día en el cuaderno maldito.

Sí, todo normal y rutinario. Tal y como a él le gustaba.

Todo iba bien. A veces se preocupaba por Kami y pensaba si las cosas le serían tan fáciles y rutinarias a él también. Esperaba que sí. Dentro de estos pensamientos se colaba la necesidad de conocerlo personalmente. A veces se imaginaba a un hombre fuerte y vigoroso, el perfecto símbolo de la justicia. Otras veces pensaba que podría ser alguien desgarbado y debilitado, todo ello producto de los sacrificios que había tenido que hacer para que la justicia prevaleciera ante todo.

Y su curiosidad viajaba una y otra vez, pretendiendo saber sin descanso cómo era él. Sin embargo siempre llegaba al mismo punto, no importaba eso, luciera como luciera seguiría siendo un ser perfecto. No había duda de ello.

Cuando finalmente le conoció supo que no había estado equivocado. Kami era el ser más perfecto y bello que había pisado la faz de la Tierra. No se sorprendió, después de todo así era como tenía que ser. Todo tenía sentido y lógica irrefutable dentro de su cabeza.

Desde ese momento rememoraba la imagen de Kira en su mente y esa simple ilusión lo hacía luchar más duro, esforzarse más para satisfacer a su dios. No importaba qué le pidiera, él haría todo para cumplirlo. La voluntad de Kami era algo absoluto.

Sabía que él era el seguidor más fiel, su siervo más leal. El único que no le pediría recompensa alguna, puesto que seguir con el ritual de hacer justicia era suficiente. La capacidad de juzgar que Kami le había entregado era más de lo que él nunca se atrevió a esperar. ¿Cómo pedirle más a ese ser tan perfecto?

En ocasiones a su mente acudían un par de imágenes religiosas, las cuales eran exiliadas de inmediato. Después de todo, el único dios verdadero era Kira, era el único que se había ocupado de los hombres justos, el único que preparaba la construcción de un paraíso poblado sólo por aquellas almas luminosas. No habría oscuridad de nuevo, no habría sufrimiento, sinrazones ni injusticia. Sería una utopía y Kami la gobernaría con sabiduría. El imaginar ese lugar perfecto lo llenaba de placer.

Seguro habrían rituales y ofrendas, de algún modo tenían que pagar la generosidad de Kami. Su preocupación y dedicación.

Y en ese escenario se veía a sí mismo como el sacerdote mayor. Aquel que organiza todo y se consagra por completo a Kami. Cumpliría sus deseos sin vacilar, premiaría a los buenos y castigaría a los depravados. Sería juez y verdugo, con la bendición de Kami claro está.

Y al finalizar un día lleno de juicios y condenas, de rituales y ofrendas, algo rutinario en la utopía, Kami se acercaría a su sumo sacerdote, su más devoto seguidor, y besaría sus labios, un roce apenas. Una señal inequívoca de aprobación, un premio que sólo el principal sacerdote merecería. Todo ello lleno de castidad, porque Kami, como ser puro y de luz que era, no tendría ningún deseo carnal ni baja pasión.

Todo sería perfecto.


End file.
